


So, Steve's Bi.

by AliasAnonymous



Category: Captain America, Stucky - Fandom, Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bi!Steve, Multi, Stark Towers, Steve is bisexual and Bucky has known for a long time, protective winter soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 07:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasAnonymous/pseuds/AliasAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a prompt received on an Stucky imagine blog I help admin. Thought to share it here as well.</p><p>Imagine stucky living at Stark Towers even though Bucky is still the WS and he just sits there silently, awaiting orders, not remembering & then when all the Avengers are in the same room together, Maria tells them all that someone has made yet another hideous comment about Steve's (recently revealed) bisexuality, about how it's wrong, and the WS hears this and just flips into Bucky, protecting Steve, yelling about people and then the Avengers are like 'wtfffff' but Steve is just there smirking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What we see is not always what's there.

Part 1:

Natasha’s P.O.V:

The Winter Soldier had been sitting in that same spot for two hours. He hadn’t moved, well unless you count breathing and blinking, for two whole hours.

Natasha thought that was quite impressive considering Steve’s head must be pretty uncomfortable resting in his lap but He just seemed unbothered with it. Steve had fallen asleep on The Winter Soldier’s lap while he was still reading and The Winter Soldier had let him.

Nat thinks Steve had been reading the most recent Thank You card from one of the kids from the national schools that had been saved during the battle of New York, she thinks it had been addressed to everyone but Steve’s name had been written in multi colors unlike the rest of their names and had his shield colored onto the front of the card, so he had been the most touched by it to say the least.

She had wandered in to the lounge for some peace after her workout but they were already here, so, after making a few jokes at the expense of Steve she settled down in the love seat across from them and started watching one of her favorite Russian soaps on one of the sleek tablets Tony had given them all when he realized that they weren’t leaving Stark Tower. 

Two hours later not much had changed except Steve’s consciousness.

Nat wondered about The Winter Soldier that was sitting in front of her. He was doing nothing but staring into oblivion. Nat wondered if he was thinking about all the blood in his ledger, about his past life as Bucky Barnes, maybe about HYDRA but whatever he was thinking about he kept it to himself.

“Nat, stop staring at Bucky, you know Steve’s got dibs.”, teased Clint coming into the room, sitting beside her. 

The Winter Soldier didn’t notice a new person entering the room, or if he did he didn’t react.

“Very funny Bird-brain.”, She countered moving over for him, “Don’t call him Bucky,we have no proof Bucky’s even in there anymore.”

Clint scoffed, “Have you considered the fact that he hasn’t gone on a killing spree, killed any of us or even dropped a plate since he’s been here any evidence pointing that Bucky Barnes, Steve’s best friend, is still in there, because looking at him now I’m convinced Bucky’s sitting there with Steve’s head in his lap, not The Winter Soldier.”

Nat just shook her head unconvinced.

“Hey guys”. called Sam walking into the room. 

“Shhh.” Clint hushed nodding to where Steve was still asleep. Nat gave him a pointed look which he chose to ignore. Sam stopped in his confident stride and looked to where Clint was pointing, he shaped a silent “awwwww” with his mouth and made a heart shape with his hands before continuing on around the couch.

Clint began giggling and Sam joined in before walking around to the front of the couch and sitting in the empty leather chair that was beside the love seat Clint and Nat were occupying, the chair was placed in such away that he was also beside the couch The Winter Soldier and the sleeping Steve were currently on, oblivious to the multiple people in the room. Sam was still smiling before he noticed Bucky wasn’t asleep. 

“Sugar, Honey, Ice Tea. I thought they were both asleep. Sorry Bucky.” The Winter Soldier didn’t react even when Sam addressed him like that, the way only Steve does, he didn’t even blink.

“Don’t worry about it Sam, he might as well be asleep.” Clint reassured Sam,

“How long has he been like that?” Sam asked,

“Bucky? I don’t know I just came in a few minutes before you.”

“Two hours, and don’t call him Bucky.” Natasha snapped at them, Sam looked a bit taken aback at Natasha’s sudden snappiness but Clint just looked annoyed. 

“I wonder what he’s thinking about.” Clint said after the silence had lasted a little to long to be comfortable,

“Who knows what former assassins think about.” Sam said quietly looking at where The Winter Soldier sat.

Clint and Nat looked at each other before bursting into laughter,

“What? What did I say?” Sam looked at them confused but that just stirred them on more and pretty soon they were in hysterics on the floor rolling and gasping for breath.

“W-what’s happening?” Steve asked, looking over to where Nat and Clint were trying to control their breathing and were wiping tears from their eyes. They just grinned back at him for explanation. Sam just held his hands up and said “They broke.”

“You guys are idiots.” Steve sighed before sitting up, his face twisted up into confusion before looking behind him to see who’s lap he had been sleeping on. The Winter Soldier had snapped out of whatever trance he had been in and had watched Steve wake up in his lap, he hadn’t moved but Nat thought she had seen a glimmer of tenderness and something that might have been love flash through his eyes before they went back to steel as Steve woke, but that wasn’t possible if Bucky was really in there he would have shown signs of it earlier by now, right?

Now, when Steve twisted to look over his shoulder The Winter Soldier looked him in the eye with a blank expression before turning and going back to staring at nothing. Nat shrugged it off as nothing more then the setting sunlight playing tricks with shadows and turned back to talk with Clint.

 

 

What she didn’t see though, was how The Winter’s Soldiers shoulders went back to being rigid, as if Steve sleeping in his lap had calmed him down and allowed him to relax for the first time since he had joined Steve at Stark Towers. 

What she didn’t see, was where The Winter Soldier rested his right arm on the arm of the couch he and Steve were sharing he had begun rubbing circles with his right thumb on an old scar that ran along his forefinger, not as she might have guessed, received from a mission, nor at the hands of HYDRA, but a scar he had gotten when he and Steve were walking down an alley. An alley notorious for the rats and weasels that fell out of the bar doors late at night. Steve had insisted it was a short cut home from the local theatre where Bucky had set Steve up with another unsuccessful date. Down in the alley they had gotten attacked as apparently one of the men in his drunken state mistaked Steve for a pick-pocketing child-thief and so proceeded to shove him when his back was to him, coward, Bucky had remembered thinking, shoving a man down when his back was turned. He had rushed to Steve’s aid as that man had rushed to a broken bottle, holding it by the neck he had meant to bring it down over Steve’s head. Pulling Steve back up to his feet Bucky noticed just in time and only managed to put his hand that wasn’t holding Steve steady up above him, the already broken bottle shattered over his hand and cut his hand up.

When they had finally gotten back to Steve’s house Steve’s mother had made him rinse his hand before pouring witch hazel over his cuts, none but the one on his finger needed stitching, it had been cut along its length, and that had healed with a scar and another memory of the two fifteen year old boys long list of fights.

 

No, no-one saw that.

 

Bucky’s P.O.V:

“Has anyone even heard him talk yet?” He assumed it was that annoying red head again.

He had been staring out the window for what was now approaching three hours since Steve fell asleep, and as the sunset and it became night he now wasn’t staring into oblivion as he insisted they think, but rather conveniently staring at a mirror. The night’s darkness turned any window into a mirror and by allowing the others to think he was staring at nothing and trying to distance himself from the room they felt free to talk openly around him and he could watch them all with out adjusting his vision.

“No.” replied four voices, the deepest coming from a stocky blond man that sat on the couch across from the leather seat Sam occupied.

The rest didn’t say anything so might as well have said no. The room was rather full now, the man who wore a lot of band t-shirts sat on the arm of the couch the blond was on, beside him was a muscular, tall woman who wore red lipstick and had her hair up in a stylish bun, a man was sitting on the floor by the couch, he looked tired but not in a way sleep could fix and he kept fidgeting with his glasses. So these are the Avengers. He didn’t think he had seen them all in one room.

“Well have you Steve?” I changed my attention to the reflection of the man that was sitting beside me on the couch, he was looking at me but ignored the red head.

“Steve?” She repeated,

“Leave it Nat.” The man sat beside her said in a cautioning tone, he nudged her to make his point more clear but that seemed to just anger her.

“No, Clint, we need to know can he be trusted.”

“The man hasn’t done us any harm Natasha.” the blond man said,

“The girl has a point Thor.” The man sitting on the arm turned his head to speak to the group,

“How can we be sure he won’t try and hurt anyone?”

“Because he’s not going to Tony.” Steve spoke for the first time since the trustworthiness of his old friend had come into debate. His answer didn’t surprise him, he knew Steve would fight for his old friend no matter if his old friend remained or not, but what surprised him was the confidence Steve had said it with. It managed to stop the doubt spreading within himself, well, for now at least. He knew he could take them all out pretty quickly if he needed to, of course he wouldn’t do it all at once, maybe when they were sleeping. He wasn’t going to but knowing that he could and even had planned how made him feel a bit nauseous at himself. He didn’t blame them for doubting his intentions. 

“Have you considered that maybe he stays quiet because he’s unsure of who he is?” The man who sat on the floor spoke up among the bickering that entailed such a confident statement from Steve. The room went quiet now, all eyes were on the man who seemed uncomfortable with all the attention but continued, “Maybe he stays quiet because he’s piecing his memories back, and because when people who suffer from amnesia of any sort can get their memories a bit jumbled up and out of order, maybe he’s getting pieces from his time at HYDRA and as Bucky back but they could possibly be not, what’s the word? Linear.”

“So, your saying Bruce that Bucky could be getting his memories back slowly and he’s quiet because he doesn’t know which came first the chicken or the egg?” The man, Tony said, giving a disbelieving look at Bruce.

Bruce rubbed his face, “It’s my hypothesize” He agreed.

“Is that true Buck?” Steve was talking to him, not knowing what to say, he just ignored him.

“See he doesn’t even give a reaction!” Natasha said clearly irritated by him,

“Not reacting is as good as not speaking when you’re confused.” Steve defended him. That felt weird, Steve defending him, from his memories he gathered it was more often then not the other way round. Bruce was right when he said he was piecing his memories together and that he was silent because he was confused, but he was quiet for other reasons too, like when he’s quiet people talk more openly around him, assuming muteness comes hand-in-hand with deafness.


	2. Sometimes your Past is your Ghost Story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all Bucky's memories with Steve are happy ones, but all his memories without Steve are bad ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! 
> 
> First let me apologise for not updating as soon as I posted the last chapter, my Dad has been off work for the past week and we've all been doing family things which have kept me away from my laptop but don't fret my lovelies I am back!
> 
> Second just going to add a quick trigger warning in case any of these things trigger you, Bucky will have a bad memory/nightmare and it will result in him having a Panic Attack. Some mild swearing and Bucky has a bleeding arm. Just a heads up, I have never experienced a Panic Attack but have asked someone how it feels like and googled a few stories, I hope it's not inaccurate or badly written and apologise if it is.
> 
> Third, THANK YOU!!! For reading this, for commenting, for kudos, EVERYTHING. I really appreciate it and hope you enjoy this chapter.

It had been a week since Bucky's loyalty had been called into question by the people Steve had learned to trust most and now Fury was asking him to leave Buckys' side to help with a problem rapidly growing in Switzerland.

"You know I can't go." Steve told him as he paced Fury's office.

"Sure you can, you are just deciding not to." Fury leaned against his desk with his arms crossed.

"And I thought you had stopped all this, that you retired, considering last time you had suffered injuries to your spinal cord, and sternum, a fractured clavicle, a perforated lung-"

"I am stopping it but first I have to clean up the mess HYDRA left when they took over SHIELD. Have to tie up loose-ends. I'm not running."

"What and you think I am? Fury, my best friend was turned into the villain who did all that to you. Now he's gone and all that's left is a ghost of my best friend who is probably very confused and scared and I am not leaving him."

"It's only for a week and not like the others can't walk and feed him while your gone." Fury shrugged but his words made Steve explode,

"HE'S NOT AN ANIMAL FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" He yelled grabbing Fury by his jacket and lifting him up from the ground. Steve's rage left him as soon as it came and he dropped Fury backing away.

"I get that." Fury said calmly eyeing Steve warily, "I just meant that they won't let any harm come to him, they can take care of him Steve."

"He's just getting his memories back." Steve whispered meekly.

 

A few more hours in Fury's office and Steve had agreed to go to Switzerland.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"It's been three days, how has he not left his room?" Tony asked coming up from his lab where he had been working on his most recent project. He was still wearing yesterdays clothes, but the smell of bacon frying and rich coffee was enough incentive to leave it.

Nat was frying sausages and bacon at the hob while Clint was chatting to her and making orange juice but she looked up when Tony walked in, "Probably doesn't trust us when Steve's not around." She said lifting up the pan to start dishing the food up on plates,

"We've been leaving food at his door, has he not touched it?", asked Clint, Bucky's room was furthest away from everyone else's room and on a different level to the lounge and kitchen, the only place that passed it was Tony's lab. Tony passed the room every-time he went in and out of the lab and over the past couple of days he has noticed the plates of food piling up outside the door. Tony shook his head at Clint and went to start making his morning coffee. 

Banner was already there, sitting up on the counter beside the coffee machine cradling his second mug of coffee, "Careful now." Tony teased, "Or I'll have to cut you off."

Banner was never very talkative in the mornings especially before his ten mugs of caffeine so he just glared at Tony as the younger man poured his own drink.

Tony patted Thor's back as he passed him to get to the island in the middle of the kitchen. Thor barely noticed he was so focused on the toaster where he was waiting for his pop-tarts to be done.

The toaster popped, throwing up the pop-tarts Thor was so eagerly waiting on. No-one had explained the reason why Thor had to wait before taking the sugary delights from the toaster and he roared in both pain and surprise as he caught the burning pastry before it had landed back in the toaster.

"Son of Asgard! I didn't know these things could burn like that!" He said dropping the pop-tarts and running to the sink.

Tony stared in blank shock at the giant Asgardian God sucking his burnt thumb and glaring at a frosted treat, not even he could think of something witty to say, the scene seemed hilarious enough.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam had been away with a girl the night before and was going up Tony's private elevator to grab some food out of the kitchen before going down to practice some flight maneuvers. His phone buzzed in his back pocket, he pulled it out and opened the new message from the girl last night. Looking down at his phone he was smiling when he walked out into the kitchen. 

"You idiot." He heard someone laugh and a clatter as something fell to the ground, looking up from his phone he took in the scene around him, Tony was on the floor clutching his stomach, laughing hard, Clint was saying, "It just came out of a toaster of course it's going to be freaking hot!" as he laughed along beside Nat. And Thor was glaring at everyone while sucking his thumb.

"What the hell happened here?" He asked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After he managed to catch his breath Tony picked himself up and still giggling he grabbed a piece of bacon off Natasha and took his coffee, only Thor, he thought walking back to his lab.

He was walking down the hall to get to his lab when he heard something. He couldn't place it but it made him stop. It happened again. He narrowed his eyes, the hall was empty, there were only three doors leading into the hall, the door that led down to his lab, the door to a closet and the door to Bucky's room. Tony walked closer to Bucky's door, the pile of plates stopped him from getting to close but he was close enough now to hear the sobbing.

"Ah Jeez." Tony thought scrunching his face up. Steve was still in Switzerland and was in no position to take a phone call at the moment. Tony didn't know what to do, maybe Bucky needed to be alone at the moment Tony thought backing away from the door. Feeling a bit conflicted he left Bucky's door and headed back down to his lab when the noise of glass smashing stopped him, turning back he ran to Bucky's door. 

"Bucky!" He shouted banging on the door. No answer. 

"Dammit!" He shouted, "Jarvis, open door 222." He commanded. The door unclicked and slid to the side, Tony ran through into Buckys room, "Bucky?" He called.

Bucky's room was dark, the windows had been covered with blinds that Tony doubted had let in sunlight for days. "Jarvis." Tony called and the lights went on in the room allowing Tony to see where everything was, Bucky was nowhere to be seen. 

"Bucky?" He called, walking around the room. A stifled gasp came from the attached bathroom and Tony walked in. What he saw shocked him. 

The full length mirror that sat attached to the wall across from the shower had been smashed, around the spider-webbed glass was a coating of blood. Sitting in front of the mirror Bucky had tears streaming down his face and was clutching his bleeding arm. 

"Hey, hey, hey." Tony said, running over to where Bucky sat, Bucky saw him and jerked back before Tony could touch him.

Tony stopped where he was, "Okay." He was trying to get a look at Bucky's injuries but from where he was standing he couldn't see much. Bucky's knuckles were cut and bleeding and Tony wouldn't be surprised if he broke something, "You need to let me help you." 

Bucky eyed him with confusion and fear, he was trying to get further from Tony but he was already up against a wall and had nowhere to go. His eyes were moving frantically around the room and avoided Tony's.

Was he looking for a way out? Tony thought. Backing up a little bit Tony stopped at the door to the bathroom. He didn't want to make Bucky feel trapped. Tony didn't want Bucky to hurt himself anymore than he already had, he had enough explaining to do already. Bucky's eyes were still moving around frantically and he had begun rocking. 

"Aaagh!" He screamed grabbing his head, "Make them go away!" He shouted, his rocking sped up and he was swiping with his metal arm as if he was trying to keep something off.

"Steve, Help me!" Bucky whimpered curling up into a ball.

"Oh, fuck." Tony whispered realizing that Bucky was reliving something that had happened to him, something vivid and horrible. Tony now understood Bucky hadn't jerked away from him, but from someone else from his past who he saw in Tony's place. The room had probably been filled with people, Tony thought remembering how Buckys' eyes had been looking everywhere. 

Not knowing what to do or how to help Tony had to watch the crumbled man fight the battle in his head on his own while calling for the only person who could help him. Tony figured he just had to wait till Bucky came out of that state before he could help him with his injured hand. He hated not knowing how to help.

He didn't have to wait long before Bucky had escaped what had kept him trapped in his memories and was his normal state.

Tony knew it was over when Bucky's rocking stopped and his breathing calmed. 

"Hey buddy." Tony whispered calmly, he approached Bucky slowly and sat down a bit away from him. Bucky ignored him and was examining his bruised and bloody fist like him bleeding no longer surprised him.

"You're going to need to let me look at that." Tony said, Bucky didn't react, "You see I can't really return you to Steve all bloody like that." Still no acknowledgement of Tony's words even being heard.

"C'mon, let me help you. If I don't get you fixed I'll be the one bloody and bruised when Steve returns." Tony wasn't so sure if he was even joking or not. Steve had quite a temper where Bucky was concerned.

"Please, let me help you. If not for your-sake then do it for Steve, you think he would want you hurt and bleeding while something could have been done about it?" Tony's words stirred something in Bucky and he stopped picking glass out of his wounds and looked up to Tony. 

His eyes were narrowed in suspicion and his mouth was drawn in tight, "Why would you help me?" his voice was gruff but his message was clear. Tony almost cheered. His first words in months and it was to Tony, boy was Steve going to be pissed, sure he'd be happy his best friend was at least capable of talking but he would so be pissed it was Tony who had heard him speak before him.

"Because as hard as it may be to believe sometimes, I actually like the Cap, and you're his best friend so while he's gone the least I can do for him is help his best friend. Besides, my dad would tell me stories about the two of you...If not for Cap then for him."

Bucky was still eyeing him warily but he nodded, "You're Howard's kid?" He asked. Tony nodded and stood up. He offered a hand to the other man but he shook his head and stood up himself. Tony was almost at the door that led out of the room when he heard a snap behind him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Tony jerked around to face him. 

Bucky held up a broken piece of pencil, "I broke it." He said looking at the fragmented pieces of pencil under his boot. Steve's pencil. Bucky began to feel a tingle in his chest, the tingle was growing bigger, like it was surrounding his lungs. Crushing them.

"It's okay, it's just a pencil." He heard Tony say but he couldn't place him, the room was spinning and his vision was swimming. He felt like he was going to throw up.

He always did this, he was a monster that could only destroy.

Bucky gasped for breath, he was shaking now. The tingle grew until it was like a ball of electricity sitting in his stomach that shot out shivers and tingles down his spine, each time it happened it felt like his chest was constricting more and more. His heart was racing and the waves of pure fear washed through him.

"Bucky." Tony said calmly, not touching him, "You're not dying what is happening is a panic attack." He stated, but Bucky couldn't concentrate on his words, he couldn't breathe.

"You can get through this." Tony said, "Take some deep breaths, ready? Breathe in.....and breathe out...in....out." He continued like that for a little longer and slowly Bucky was getting control of his breathing back.

"Can you try to list things that are white in this room? I'll start, there's your bed, there's your walls, there are four of them, the ceiling...."

Bucky tried to focus on Tony's words and continue the list, there were his pillows, his sheets, the paper that Steve drew on when he came in here to keep him company, the light bulbs...

Slowly his shaking stopped, his vision cleared and the terror was gone.

"How'd you do that?" Bucky asked Tony who sat across from him again. Bucky had curled up into a ball without realizing it.

"I did nothing, that was all you, you got yourself out." 

"But how did you know to do that?" Bucky persisted,

"I used to get them, after the Battle of New York. They're less frequent now, but, yeah." Tony shrugged, "C'mon, lets go fix up your hand."

Standing up, Bucky felt a little dizzy but was okay in a few seconds, he felt a little nauseous and sweaty but that always happened to him after one of those panic attacks. He listened to Tony explain to him what they were as he followed him out the door to get his hand looked at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thanks for reading this, I am wondering if I should make it longer as I am thinking about just ending the story with the next chapter please comment below if you would like this be longer and I'll think about it.
> 
> Thank you xx


End file.
